elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimmerene (Online)
Shimmerene is a city on the eastern coast of the island of Summerset in . As a major port city, it has the largest population of immigrants in the Summerset Isles. In fact, debates over Queen Ayrenn's decree to allow foreigners onto the island have "dominated the conversation" within Shimmerene,Dialogue with Elianne Alfena with many citizens being staunchly in support of''A Case for Open Borders'' or opposed to''A Rejection of Open Borders'' the relaxed borders. Sublocations *Anchors Aweigh Inn *Ealaren's House *Fighters Guild *Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion **Kinlady Avinisse's Garden *Mages Guild *Monastery of Serene Harmony **Monastery Undercroft **Monastery Labyrinth *Nyderion's Boarding Home *Plaza of the Eight **Abacean Imports **Shimmerene Wayshrine **The Crystal Crop *Prisoner's Hold (to the south) *Shimmerene Dockworks *Shimmerene Waterworks *Tanulldel's House *The Ruins Bazaar *Vinwysea's House Quests Main quests The Queen's Decree Razum-dar asks the Vestige to ask three citizens of Shimmerene their opinions on Queen Ayrenn's decree to allow other races onto the island of Summerset. Side quests A Tale of Two Mothers An Altmer named Lanarie asks the Vestige to look for her missing son, Arathel, whom the authorities arrested on accounts of his alleged involvement in a plot to kill a Sapiarch. Old Wounds A well-respected Mer named Halimorion was murdered by a mysterious assassin known only as the Ghost of the Green. Linwenvar asks the Vestige to help with the investigation. The Runaway's Tale Esterdel asks the Vestige to find his wife or a proof of her death. Notable items ;Items *Skyshard – Northwest from the city, on the hill *Abyssal Pearl (object) – In the northwest room on the upper floor of the Monastery of Serene Harmony during "The Queen's Decree" *The Monochrome Paintbrush (Relics of Summerset Achievement) – Southeastern part of the wall, outside the city ;Quest items *Arathel's Map – In Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion during "A Tale of Two Mothers" *Elegant Clothes – During "The Queen's Decree" ;Books *''A Case for Open Borders'' – On a crate at the northern part of the Shimmerene Dockworks *''A Rejection of Open Borders'' – In Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion *''An End to Isolation'' – In Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion *''ART OF SMASHING VOL. 1'' – By a forge at the northern part of the Shimmerene Dockworks *''Cases of the Divine Prosecution'' – In the Justiciar's outpost at the Shimmerene Dockworks *''Fang of the Sea Vipers'' – On the ground by the western tower of the bridge at the Shimmerene Dockworks *''Housing Brochure'' – Hanging on a pole in the Plaza of the Eight *''Investigating our Allies, Part 1'' – On a stone wall in the Plaza of the Eight *''Investigating our Allies, Part 2'' – On a stone barrier outside the Monastery of Serene Harmony *''Invitation to the Kinlady's Conference'' – During "The Queen's Decree" *''Kinlady's Letter'' – In the Monastery of Serene Harmony during "The Queen's Decree" *''List of Sequestered Guests'' – In the Monastery of Serene Harmony during "The Queen's Decree" *''Mirulon's Letter'' – During "A Tale of Two Mothers" *''Note to Arathel'' – During "A Tale of Two Mothers" *''Summerset Isles: A Visitor's Guide'' – In a small boat on the southern part of the Shimmerene Dockworks *''Tsoxolza's Letter'' – In Tsoxolza's Backpack during "The Queen's Decree" *''Veya's Private Thoughts, Part 1'' – In a small boat docked in a building on the northern part of the docks *''Words and Power'' – On a biggest shelf on the lower floor of the Mages Guild Characters Anchors Aweigh Inn *Caelin (outside) *Cuileril *Edgar Jend* *Elphregor *Endolale *Firlarmil *Forelfin (outside) *Garikh *Heluumar *Lord Thenley *Nunalhros *Phedra Alfena (outside) *Riharai *Zoufar Ealaren's House *Ealaren *Earnaire *Nuhar *Teraseldil Fighters Guild *Aicessar (outside) *Idaug *Jehrz *Layedril *Merfnovira *Olincilion *Sanarskar *Telalril *Vahazi Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion *Aldarch Tilcalar* *Arrimoril* *Canonreeve Elquisa* *Chief Justiciar Suriwen* *Cororrond (outside) *Craftreeve Midalmo* *Culuire *Galmelor* *Golden Knight* (outside) *Flaniethe* *Haldinil* *Kanrel* *Kinlady Avinisse* *Lanarie (outside) *Litaagonir *Riniswin* *Talerion* *Teldwennisse (outside) Mages Guild *Araitha *Cerunsawen *Curinure (outside) *Dessathiel *Esterdel* (outside) *Glarg *Margrette Canne *Niralin* (outside) *Ohlinonde *Qualion *Taalinrel *Telorinwen Monastery of Serene Harmony ;Monastery of Serene Harmony *Aldarch Protector *Monastic Nuleros* *Monk *Valsirenn* ;Monastery Undercroft *Angetha* *Anjolda* *Aphaurin Spenard* *Corpse* *Daine Dupare* *Earl of Clavicus Vile* *Eburris Calatus* *Elivette Dupare* *Jhiinval* *Krithgra* *Minone Aloette* *Mishzin* *Rafel Ledure* *Zhaaruis* ;Exterior *Larirmindil *Monastery Sentry* *Penunorwe *Vairabrian *Valaunce Manette Nyderion's Boarding Home *Cularime (outside) *Gaston Retiene (outside) *Ervona Rendo *Irsusah *Kelagi *Nyderion *Pad-Julan *Shei-Shei *Torkalgar Plaza of the Eight *Calibar* *Hengolar *Henunewe *Quelilmor *Rullenyorion *Shargalash *Tholdinor *Varandia Prisoner's Hold *Oriandra* Shimmerene Dockworks ;Southern area *Felvos Nithryon *Fenewen *Idari Ulessen *Ineldhel *Justiciar Nurofire *Kott *Marianus Lentinus *Rhanul* *Rumlerrubel *Tarnarrubel *Tsilmtulm *Ukara *Urlurlarion ;Northern area *Adineta *Bailiff Henlandon *Brannis *Camaisse *Etsabeeh *Farniri *Gothemril *Mihufeh *Milmendien *Nunelneandil *Olanbrim *Querertoril *Surane Lateur *Telmiltarion *Thamaia Shimmerene Waterworks ;Hostile *Black Wake Brigand *Black Wake Infernal *Black Wake Marauder *Black Wake Vanquisher *Black Wake Voidbringer *Mirulon* ;Non-hostile *Andranon *Arathel* *Aubykka *Dorkrivva *Fanasa Baro *Gwingelruin *Hedani* *Inalz *Kalind *Mother of Rats *Mush-Jekka *Yagrigbesh *Zan'hi* *Zulbek Tanulldel's House *Gilragaith (outside) *Lienil *Tanulldel The Ruins Bazaar *Ancelhros (within city) *Hirenariel (outside city) *Tirwlurion (outside city) Vinwysea's House *Ganus Bero *Lenduldil *Sarrothiel *Vinwysea Outside front gate *Aldarch Tilcalar* *Corimin* *Daalinden* *Indalinwe* *Veranquel* West of the city *Linwenvar* *Tsoxolza* *Valnalmarin South of the city *Edelle* *Malirndon* *Olnewil* *Razum-dar* *Tinaducil* *Tirwlurion* *Urcelia* Other *Anwulsawen *Aroarise Bereloth *Bailiff Sorriel *Balyn Daryon *Baronas *Dominion Guard *Dorharai *Elianne Alfena *Faldaleb *Finyedalin *Ganorith *Lairiwene *Latidawe *Lialanah* *Lugurzog *Meeh-Chuna *Mengerlas *Midras *Nunaacil *Olunandon* *Orninlusea *Pamuusare *Quorarion *Rasasah *Sevilirion *Snabugha *Sorr *Sunantor *Tanulnyon *Tendyederion *Tumbomelion *Ulcellore *Varo Nirol *Yahba * These characters are quest-related and may only be present during said quest. Creatures *Alinor Ringtail *Bantam Guar *Bright Moons Lunar Moth *Butterfly *Camel *Cat *Centipede *Clockwork Skeevaton *Coral Crab *Dog **Fleabag *Frog *Goat *Lesser Sea Adder *Nixad *Polar Bear *Rat *Salamander *Scavenger *Skaafin Bloodcleaver *Skaafin Masquer *Skaafin Tracker *Skaafin Witchling *Skaafin Wretch *Squirrel *Yaghra Larva *Yaghra Spewer *Yaghra Strider *White Mane Horse Facilities *Blacksmithing Station – At the northern part of the Shimmerene Dockworks *Cooking Fire – Upper floor of the Mages Guild, Ealaren's House, Kinlady Avinisse's Mansion, Nyderion's Boarding Home, ground floor of the Fighters Guild, Tanulldel's House *Clothing Station – At the northern part of the Shimmerene Dockworks *Jewelry Station – At the northern part of the Shimmerene Dockworks * Gallery Shimmerene Coast.png|View of the city from the coast Shimmerene (Online).jpg|Shimmerene at night Shimmerene Arch.png|Arch Shimmerene Red Tree.png|Red tree Shimmerene Spires.png|Spires Shimmerene Southern Dock.png|Southern dock Shimmerene Southern Dock Close-Up.png|Southern dock close-up Shimmerene Walls.png|Walls Shimmerene Dockworks.png|Dockworks Shimmerene Skyshard.png|Skyshard Monochrome Paintbrush.png|Monochrome Paintbrush Monochrome Paintbrush Map.png|Monochrome Paintbrush map Appearances * fr:Étincelance (Online) ru:Шиммерин (Summerset) Category:Summerset: Cities